The Newbies
by BlondeHairLover980
Summary: Draco ends up to have twin sisters in Ginny Weasley year. What will this lead to… DG mostly maybe some RHr, not so sure yet.
1. The Big Surpise

AN- This is my first ff, so I'm sorry if it's not that good. Please read and review. Information to know- Summary- Draco ends up has twin sister in Ginny Weasley year. What will this lead to… D/G mostly maybe some R/Hr, not so sure yet. 

**Rating- T most likely, maybe less but defiantly not more.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything, J. K. Rowling does. I own Lilly and Virginia though. **

The Beginning 

Malfoy Manor- July 9th 11:40 a.m.

"Draco, honey, Mommy has to go to the hospital. Please, listen to your auntie. Now behave." Narcissa said trying to ignore the contractions that were know six minutes apart.

Having already had a baby, Draco, she knows how it felt. No one enjoyed that, though. She left Draco and her sister Bella.

St. Mungo's July 9th 1:26 p.m.

"Your two new baby girls. What did you decide on for the names?" the Healer asked.

Lilly Lannette Malfoy, and Virginia Ann Malfoy," said Narcissa looking down at the two beautiful little girl babies in her arms. Then looking at her husband, and she saw for the second time in her life a smile on the eldest Malfoy's face.

**AN- Next chapter will be longer. This one was just an opening.**


	2. And So We Meet

Disclaimer – I don't own anything and all that jazz. (Also I used like things from the 2nd book in this chapter, and added some, etc. etc.)

A/N- Sorry this took so long. I am a little lazy. I like reading more then writing. The thing is I write in a notebook then type it up. I have to be motivated to type it up. ENJOY!!!

Chapter 2 – And So We Meet

Malfoy Manor – July 9th 11 years later.

"Happy Birthday, sises" (A/N- how would you write the plural of sis that's my best guess.) said Draco hugging (a/n- yes hugging, o.k. I'll shut up know.) Lilly and Ginny, who liked her nickname better then Virginia. " You get to go to Hogwarts this year. Excited?"

"No, it's going to be awful," Lilly responded in an obvious sarcastic tone.

"I think I rather eat with a Mudblood," Said Ginny continuing with the same tone.

"Well Merlin, I don't know how father would take that," Draco responded and grinned down at his two sisters. They looked so much alike. Well, they were twins. If Draco was having an off day even he couldn't tell them apart. They had perfect Malfoy blonde-silk hair that came to there mid – back and looked good in any style, beautiful grey/blue eyes, Malfoy Slytherins personalities.

This would be Draco's second year at Hogwarts and his sisters' first. He was not worried for them one bet. They are Malfoys for goodness sake. Both were defiantly going to be in Slytherins. And all Malfoys are known; so making friends was not going to be a problem. So he saw no problem with them staring Hogwarts.

Draco couldn't wait for this year to come. He made Slytherin seeker. 'With my new Nimbus 2002, Pothead is sure to enjoy his new competition.' Draco thought to himself.

The Borrow - August 26th

'Gin, he won't bite," Fred insured his sister who was nervously staring at Harry Potter, who had his hand extended for her to shake. Ron was fighting as hard as he could to not laugh at is younger and only sister.

Ginerva, whose nicknames include Ginny or Gin, finally took Harry's hand and shook it. "N-nn-ii-ce t-to meet ya-you," Ginny said biting a fingernail on the other hand.

"You to," said Harry letting go. He looked back to see Ron with his fist in his mouth and face red. 'What the bloody hell is funny, Ron,' thought Harry giving Ron a weird look.

"I told you she wouldn't stop talking about you all summer." Ron whispered Harry when Ginny left.

"Looks like our Hogwarts letter are here," Percy said pointing to their stupid owl, Errol.

"Well it looks like well be off to get school supplies today," Mrs. Weasley said while serving breakfast.

Sept. 1 – King Cross – 10:50 a.m.

"Oh, come on. FAST! FAST!" Mr. Weasley. "We can't be late." All the Weasleys and Harry got out of the car. They loaded the trolley, and quickly walked though the entrance to platform 9 ¾. They all got on the train. Harry, Ron and Ginny split to go find Hermione.

Hogwarts Express – 12:30 p.m.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" said a lady, pushing the trolley.

"Eight chocolate frogs, and 2 boxer of Every Flavored Beans, please." Harry said handing the lady the money. He passed 2 frogs to each person, and a box to Hermione for her and Ginny to share and kept the other one for him and Ron to share. Then they ate in silence expect for a few 'pass that please' here and there.

"What a pathetic, quiet group," said a voice coming for the compartment door. Everyone turn to see Draco Malfoy leaning against the doorway. Behind him was his back up crew, Crabbe and Goyle, and a set of twin who had the platinum blonde hair.

"It's none of your bloody business, Malfoy," Ron said trying to hold back his famous Weasley temper.

"Watch it Ronald," Draco smirked. "There is more then one Malfoy at Hogwarts." He pointed to the twins, "this is Lilly and Ginny Malfoy."

Ron looked so mad. Well, his worst enemy had twin sister who mostly had the same personalities, won't you?

Yeah, Ron did look mad, but when you turn to the other red head you saw a mouth hanging open in a un-lady like manner.

Ginny was mad that the Malfoy's had a set of twin daughters but boy was she taken back. A Malfoy and Weasley with the same nickname. BLOODY WERID!

Lilly was watching the She-Weasley's expression as Draco introduced her and her sister. "What is with her face, Draco?" she whispered into her brother's ear. He held up is index finger symbolizing one second.

"So I see we have Weaslette at Hogwarts this year, finally a girl out of how many tries? 5? Or 6?" Draco said scanning the she-Weasley.

"No Malfoy, and there never was one. It's Weasley not weasel," Hermione said giving Draco a glare, while sitting on the edge of her set.

"Hold it Granger," Draco said, "your face may turn the Weasel's hair color."

"Like she said, it is Weasley not weasel. And yes I am a Weasley," Ginny said giving the same stare Hermione was.

"Ah, it speaks," Goyle exclaimed.

"Oh, shut up, yes I speak." Ginny Weasley said and rolled her eyes. "Ginny Weasley," she continued amplifying the Ginny.

"Well, maybe the Weasleys to have something in common with the Malfoys, " Darco said stand up straight from his position against the door frame, " we both have Ginnys in the family. Of course our Ginny was not raised in a one-room household." Draco said putting an arm over Ginny Malfoy's shoulder.

"Don't you go comparing me to your bloody sister!" Ginny let out, then automatically sat on her hands.

"There goes the famous Weasel temper," Draco said, recalling Ron's outbursts many times before, "At least she has a way of stopping it, Ronald." Draco gestured to Ginny's hands, then meeting Ginny's eyes.

"Just leave Malfoy," Hermione said though her teeth.

"Why would I mudblood, the funs just starting." Draco kept his held Ginny's eye contacted though.

"Oh, she's a mublood," Lilly said, "I was trying to finger out what was wrong with her." All the Slytherins, or soon to be, laughed at Lilly's statement.

Hermione ran out of the compartment causing the Slytherins, and soon to be to laugh even harder.

"The more mudblood is going to run away and cry," Ginny Malfoy said making a fake pouty face. They laughed again.

"Come on, let's go," Lilly said after the laughter stopped. "I'm bored." With that they left Harry, Ron, and Ginny in amazement and anger.

The one thought that never left Ginny's head, though, was, _'Why did he keep holding the glaze?'_

A/N- Sorry again it took so long. That's for the reviews!!!! They are what motivate me. That and someone else adding a chapter!! LOL!! Love ya guys!!

BlondeHairLover


End file.
